vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal
初音未来：梦幻歌姫 (Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal) was a rhythm game by Tencent Games and supervised Crypton Future Media, Inc.. It was built for iOS and Android devices and could only be downloaded with a Chinese account. History A prototype version of the game was first demoed during the HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2016 CHINA TOUR.MikuFan An open beta version was released later on. The game has been shut down on January 9, 2020 (11 AM CST). Gameplay The basic controls for the game involving tapping and holding bars that drop down from the top of the screen as well as flicking and dragging sphere-like buttons. One feature in the game, World Tour, plays as sort-of the story mode of the game which involves the player and Miku performing around the world. Songs can be unlocked from this mode when certain conditions are met. "Cooperation Mode" lets the player play with other players as they to aim for the highest score. "Airship" lets the player interact with the characters and present them with gifts, play minigames such as rock, paper, scissors and drawing different shapes with two fingers, or have them doing exercises. "Concert" involves the player collecting fans for a three song concert by having the characters do tasks and taking part of interactive cutscenes. The concert hall differs depending on how many fans the player collects. There are four themes that exist: "帅气 (Handsome/Dashing)", "可爱 (Cute)", "优雅 (Elegant)", and "性感 (Sexy)". Each costume equipped has a set theme. If the player coordinates the costumes with theme of the rhythm game, the initial value of the score will increase and they can earn a high score more efficiently. For each costume there are set “skills” that influence the rhythm game. Example skills include changing "COOL" and "NICE" taps to "PERFECT" and continuing combos when a "HIT" or "MISS" is gotten. Leveling up costumes also contributes to the player's bonus score. The game also featured gacha events where the player can spend in-game currency to obtain costumes or coins, among others. Scoring The scores you can get for taps are "PERFECT", "COOL", "NICE", "HIT" and "MISS". "PERFECT" is the best you can get and great additions are added to your score and ranking. "COOL" is right behind and also adds to your score and ranking. Costumes See gallery for Costumes Dreamy Vocal featured more than 200 costumes. Music Featured producers Vocaliod-P, LeftyMonster-P, emon(Tes.), rerulili, Mikito-P, LamazeP, yui, otetsu, Tiara, 40mP, 164, SHIKI, Noboru↑-P, yanagi-P, Yukinsnow, Satsuki ga Tenkomori, daniwellP, Yuyoyuppe, koyori, doriko, Utata-P, Chouchou-P, Wonderful☆Opportunity, Toraboruta-P, n.k, Kuchibashi-P, Eiji Hirasawa, azuma, Buriru-P, JimmyThumb-P, Longyin Long, iKz, cosMo, 19's Sound Factory, WINDBELL, colate*, Neru, halyosy, Crystal-P, yuukiss, iroha(sasaki), minato, Last Note., SigotositeP Song list Trivia * Several songs appear on the game's website but were not included in the game. This includes: Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu, SPiCa, Watashi no Jikan, Fuwari Crayon, and Dreamin Chuchu. * To create account that can sync through devices, you will need to enter your actual identity and provide identity proof according to the PRC law. * During its shut down, it have 3 phases: ** Micro-transaction and game registration ceased in 11/8/19, 22:00 CST ** Shut down game server, client and player cannot log in to the game at 1/9/20 11:00 CST. ** Game website, forum and customer service will be shut down at 2/9/20 11:00 CST. References External links * Official Website Navigation Category:Games Category:Technology Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc.